Christmas kidnap!
by Darkwolfpup22
Summary: What would happen if 3 young girls wrote a letter to Santa asking to borrow Pitch, Bunnymund, and Jack Frost for Christmas day? A WHOLE MESS OF TROUBLE, THATS WHAT! Read to find out more


**Hi everyone, Darkwolfpup22 here. This is my 1st one shot and i decided to base it off ROTG, and make it hilarious! (hopefully.) I would love to thank my best friend Shawnee for the idea, and the inspiration. Lets not forget this will be extremely RANDOM! NO FLAMES! Or i will be forced to set Shawnee on you, thats never good!**

**Jack Frost: This is gonna embarass us isn't it?**

**Me: Of course! I wouldn't be doing my job if i didnt!**

**Shawnee: And I am gonna help! Grins evily, high fives Darkwolfpup22 and Saffron**

**Pitch, Bunny and Jack: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I just own the storyline.**

North was in the workshop, It was Christmas tomorrow, all the children would be very excited. He sat at his desk to open the rest of the letters, there was only 8 left. North sifted through them, a bike, a barbie, some pens, the usual. Wait, what was this, North's blue eyes skipped over the words. _Dear Santa, we are triplets, and we are 7 years old, our mummy is dying, can you please do us a huge favour, we would love it if you would send us the easter bunny, the boogeyman, and Jack Frost just for a day, we would be so grateful. love Rachel, Saffron and Shawnee. _North stared at the letter before getting up and running shouting "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Pitch was in his lair, suddenly a portal appeared and about 10 elves rushed in closly followed by 2 yeties. Pitch tried to make himself look menacing. "HOW DARE YOU TRESSPASS INTO MY LAIR! I AM THE BOOGEYMAN, THERE IS NO WAY YOU WI-" one of the yeties grabbed Pitch and put him into the sack before going back through a portal. Kidnap 1 complete.

Bunny was in the warren, humming as he painted eggs. He saw a flash of white, a cloth! It pressed against his mouth and he started to feel really dizzy, his eyes closed and he slumped to the ground. Kidnap 2 complete.

Jack was having a snowball fight with... himself. Not cause he was lonely, cause he was bored. And he rathered to have a snowball fight with his self then stick another pencil in a socket, a stupid thing to do, but in his defense, he was REALLY bored! He saw a shadow streak across the sunny floor, a nightmare?! He lept down out of the sky... and landed straight into a sack, what the hell!? Kidnap 3 complete

Back at the pole, all the 3 sacks were emptied with: an unconcious tied up bunny, an angry tied up Pitch, and an annoyed tied up Jack, "whats going on here?!" asked Pitch in a loud angry voice. Then the yeties came out and used chloroflome on them. They were wrapped up and put in North's sack. He felt a little bad, but then shook it off. Time to start delivering gifts.

**Presses stop button, ****_right, i think I'm going to stop there_****. Readers are unhappy so they throw a brick at Darkwolfpup22. Gives a small squee sound and ducks to dodge the brick. ****_Alright, alright! _****presses play button****_. _**

North snuck down the last chimney of the night carrying the 3 most important packages, Jack, Bunny and Pitch. He put them under the tree, took the cookies, went back up the chimney, jumped in the sleigh, and flew off.

The next morning

The triplets were in a bunk bed for 3. It was designed like stairs, the bottom bunk jutted out, the middle jutted out slightly less, and the top was, well, at the top. Rachel had one arm draped over the middle bunk, Shawnee had her leg over the edge of the bottom bunk, and Saffron had her... wait, what the? Eeeeeeerrrrrmmmm, her... everything, falling off the top bunk, her foot was tied to the ceiling and she was hanging off the bed. **Moving swiftly on. **Shawnee sat up and rubbed her green eyes, she had brown hair that looked like a hedgehog, (messy). She sat there for a minute before suddenly announcing "IITTTTTTSSSS CCCHHHRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIISSSSSTTTMMAAAASSS! She bounced off the bottom bunk and climbed the ladder to the top bunk, she shook Saffron really hard and repeated "its Christmas, its Christmas, its Christmas," over and over again. Saffron shot awake, with her hands in the air, she then proceeded to fall off the bed, and fell onto the middle one, waking Rachel, then they both bounced off the bottom bunk and fell onto the floor. "ouch" said Rachel

The stairs was filled with a lot of thumps as the three 7 year old brunettes ran down them. When they got to the presents they all gasped. Saffron took the green wrapped one, Shawnee took the black, and Rachel dragged the blue one over. When they opened them and saw what lay inside, they all looked at eachother and grinned evilly.

When Bunny, Jack, and Pitch woke up they found themselves tied to some chairs in a brightly lit room, (unlucky for Pitch) "where are we?" asked Jack. Suddenly a door swung slowly open revealing 3 seven year old girls. They all walked forward slowly. "you are our prisoners" said one of them, "now..." said one "... bring out... THE PRINCESS KIT!" Jack, Bunny and Pitch all looked at eachother. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Later, we find the guys in princess dresses, wearing pink make-up and blonde wigs. And the three girls rolling on the floor laughing. "MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now bring out... the Cinderella slippers!" ... "NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Jack didn't have his staff, but he managed to freeze the chains till they were so brittle they broke, he freed Pitch and Bunny. They went to run out the door but were stopped when they heard sniffles. They turned around, the 3 girls were beginning to cry, soon they began bawling their eyes out. Jack and Bunny felt really bad, "I feel sorry for them" they said in sync. "So do I" said Pitch. They both turned to him. The girls then ran forward and grabbed the guys clothes and blubbered out "o..our...m...mummy... is...d...dying". They all looked at eachother and turned to the girls. "Pitch, tell them no" said Bunny, Pitch looked at him "I DONT HANDLE CRYING" Jack reeled back "but you the nightmare king, you scare children and make them cry!" Pitch looked at him like he was an idiot, "I make kids scream NOT CRY!" Jack looked down and sighed "fine, we'll stay, but only because your mum is dying" the girls looked at eachother secretly and grinned.

Once Bunny, Jack and Pitch had left, the girls high fived and went to the phone, Rachel pressed play on the single recorded message, _Hey, girls, I really miss you, aww, who am I kidding, what kind of mother doesn't? I'm having a great time in Hawaii, I hope the babysitters are treating you well, anyway, i'll be back tomorrow._ The message ended. The girls all looked at eachother, Saffron opened a notebook, "who's next on the list?" asked Shawnee. Rachel leaned over Saffron's shoulder and smiled "Hiccup from how to train your dragon" all the girls giggled. Rachel clapped her hands "alright, Saffron, you get the pen and paper, Shawnee, you get the duct tape, and i'll get the one day trip to Spain for mom" they all high fived again and left the room. The three evilteers.

**The End. ha ha, its over!, so did you all enjoy? This is just a random oneshot I did for fun, no flames please, just reviews. Please please please review, I NEED them! Please tell me if I should do more things like this. Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC. I think that means out of character. LOL im such an idiot. :p**


End file.
